Scream Like You Mean It
by Infiniti Rose
Summary: Love story. My own charector. *Rosalie* Lelouch X Rosalie. I'll try my very best to make sure it's not to cheesy However, a little comedic relief will be thrown in of course. “Who is it?” My voice came out weak and raspy. “The pizza man of course.”
1. Chapter 1

Scream like you mean It…

If you found an angel, if you found someone who you would give your heart with no promise of getting it back whole, if you fell in love…with someone you couldn't have…what would you do?

"Damn it! I'm going to be late again!"

I practically sprinted down the narrow alley ways. It was pouring with rain and I was already soaked, the alley's provided a small amount of cover, in places at least.

"Is it so hard to get a decent alarm clock?" I mumbled to myself as I slowed down.

If I was late one more time, my homeroom teacher would kill me. He name was miss. Granite. The name didn't suit. She was MUCH harder than granite. And I was pretty sure that she hated me in anyway.

I looked down to check my watch. 10 'til 8.

School started in ten minutes and I hadn't even got there yet.

I began to run again. I was sure to get scolded for my appearance, but I would be in a hell of a lot more trouble if I missed another day of class. Grades were all I had going at this point.

I skidded around a corner, I felt my feet loose grip on the slick concrete and tried to catch my balance. It wasn't going to happen. I braced my self for the fall.

I felt something. It wasn't what I expected though.

I opened my eye's. I wasn't on the ground…I was on somebody! Some poor boy!

"OH NO! are you okay?!" I said trying to get up with out hurting them farther.

"Yeah…I think I'll be fine, I'm more worried about you." He said, rubbing his head slightly as he sat up.

"I'm so sorry, I fell…and I guess you know that…well I didn't see you I'm- he cut me off there.

"No, no it's fine, I saw you were about to fall and I tried to catch you…it didn't work." He laughed a little as he stood up.

"Here, let me help you."

He offered his hand down and I took it, pulling myself upright.

"Thank you, I…WAIT!!!!!! NO! I'm going to be late!"

"Do you go to Ashford? I think I've seen you around."

"Hmm…" I just noticed, he was wearing a school uniform. Come to think of it…he looked kind of familiar…and kind of…nice, handsome, very much so…

"Are you okay, you look a little red, maybe you shouldn't be out in this whether."

"OH! No, no, I'm fine…umm and yes…I go to Ashford academy." Didn't he notice my uniform?

WIAT! My uniform…GOOD LORD! What else good go wrong, I was still in my night clothes!

"So are you skipping today?"

'Crap, he had noticed to…that was perfect, of course how could he not.

"Well…I was actually going but…it looks like…I might have to come late."

"We're already late." He said laughing.

"Late'er then…" Now I was really embarrassed, this was just not a good day.

"Well, anyway, I'm Lelouch, nice to meet you."

"Yes, nice to meet you, and thanks again for…er…saving me, or breaking my fall at least."

"What's your name, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, Rosalie…"

"Rosalie…well are you going to be okay to get home?"

"Home…I have to get to school!"

"Like that?"

"Huh…oh…well I could…no…"

"Go home and change, I think I can arrange something, just meet me outside the school gates okay?"

"But what are you going-

"Don't worry about it…unless you want to be counted tardy, that's 2 hours of detention you know."

"Okay…I guess I'll see you soon then…" I bowed and started walking back towards my house.

As soon as I turned the corner I started running again. I didn't know why I was trusting him at all, probably not a good idea. I guess it didn't matter at this point, no matter what I was going to be late, and I couldn't show up without a uniform. What did I have to loose?"

I dressed as fast as I could, and dried my hair a little, pulling it back into a neat ponytail so it wouldn't look to noticeable. Then I went running back towards the school. It had stopped raining, thankfully. I didn't want him to be standing out in the rain. No…that was dumb, he probably wouldn't even be there. I realized how stupid I was for ever believing him. He didn't even know mw, he was probably just getting my hopes up.

When I neared the school I saw someone standing in front of the main gate. Maybe I shouldn't have written him off so quickly…then again…

"So we meet again."

"It seems so, now how exactly are you going to get me out of detention, we're 35 minutes late."

"Just follow me."

I did, for awhile. We walked through the corridors. Eventually we came to the student council room. Normal students weren't aloud in there without an appointment, and only the president and vice president were aloud there during class. I knew there were a few exceptions for meeting's events, and such, but I didn't think being tardy would count as a school function.

"What are we doing here?"

"Just a moment." he said, opening the door and stepping in.

I followed cautiously. I heard some paper's rustling at my left and turned. There was a blonde woman there apparently filing…or something like that…In a moment, I recognized her as the student council president.

What was her name again?…

"Hmm…" she said looking up from her work.

"Madame president."

"LULU! What are you doing here, I thought you'd be off somewhere sleeping, or playing chess…or whatever it is you do during class lectures."

"Ha, well yes…but I have a favor to ask you."

"You, need a favor…with what?"

'Lu...lu???'

"Well, it appears that myself, and my friend here are tardy…could you maybe talk to your father, and have that worked out?"

"Oh I see, your hanging around with your girlfriend and you expect me to keep you out of trouble is that it?"

"Well not exactly, She's not my girlfriend, and I wasn't goofing around this morning…couldn't you just pull some strings, get us a pass or something?"

She glanced over at me and smiled.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you yet…miss…not Lulu's girlfriend."

"Rosalie…"

"Ah, nice to meet you."

She turned back to face…Lulu…

"I suppose Lelouch, I'll have Mina take care of it. Until then I'll write you two a pass, emergency student council meeting." "But of course…that would mean that you, miss Rosalie, would have to join the student council."

"What?"

"Well of course, why would you be at an emergency meeting if you weren't in the council to begin with?"

"Umm, but after today I wont actually-

"Of course you will, you're now an official member!" HER HYPERNESS ALMOST MADE ME SICK!

"But I-

"No buts! They're gross, now hurry up and get to class, I'll send an e-mail."

"Who's your homeroom teacher?

I sighed.

"Miss. Granite."


	2. Who The Hell Is Arthur

My name is Rosalie Demerson, age seventeen.

Somehow, I've recently been drafted by my schools student council. Not the worst thing that could happen right?

I mean really, it could have been much worse. And it got me out of trouble. Minimum punishment would have involved staying after school, and that's not even counting the punishment my homeroom teacher would have forced upon me for my irresponsibility. Most of the teachers here are fairly strict, but Miss. Granite is particularly nasty.

Not uncommon in boarding school's though. Unlike most of the students here; however, I don't attend as a boarder.

Not because I stay with my parents on the or anything, but rather I could barley afford tuition, let alone the cost of staying in the dorms. I have to pay for school, rent, food, utilities, and any luxuries out of my minimum wage check. Not easy.

My parent's died when I was young. Well no…my mother, she was murdered. Britanian Supremes'. My mom was a Jap-…er, an "Eleven" and my father was Britanian, so there were some issues. After her death, my father went a little nut's with grief. He committed suicide shortly after, so I was left alone at age twelve. My aunt took me in for awhile. But she died when I was fifteen. I guess I just don't have to much luck when it comes to families, so for the most part I've lived alone since then.

I remember my parents though, and I remember how wonderful it was when they were alive, life was easy. But this Britanian empire…it ruined everything…I absolutely despise the damn Brita-

"Do you want fries with that?"

"Hmm!" I snapped back to reality.

"Would you like fries with that ma'am?" The woman behind the register looked annoyed.

"Oh, yes thank you." 'Geez, I need to stop spacing out.'

I looked around the crowded lunchroom. It was full of people, but all I saw was teenage drama and Britanians…

Not that I had anything against any of them…personally at least, but how could they just go on living their happy little lives with so much going on around them, and they didn't even seem to notice. Could they really think the persecution of the Jap-…ELEVENS was okay?

I sighed. I suppose it wouldn't matter to them, why should it. They were only living in the middle of a potential battleground, nothing big there.

I glanced around, looking for an open seat. Then I saw him. The boy from earlier. He was sitting with a couple people at a table in the far corner of the room. He looked up all of a sudden and our eyes met. Only for a second, I quickly turned the other way.

'Crap! Did he see me staring, of course he did…wait why should I care…oh that's right because it's extremely rude!'

"HIYA!"

"EEP!" I screamed and fell forward. Only to be stopped by a pair of hands on my waist.

What the hell was this? The hands released me and I turned to see who my tormentor was.

"Hi there Rosalie."

"Pr-president?"

"Hmm…sukiyaki…and french-fries???"

I glanced down at the tray of food I was holding.

"Yeah…"

"Well I was coming to get Lulu and Shirley to come eat lunch, so come on."

"What?"

"Well you're obviously not going to eat in here while the rest of us are in the clubhouse." She winked at me and walked towards the others. Really, where DID all that enthusiasm come from?

"Oh well." I sighed and followed.

"Shirley, I'd like you to meet our newest member, Rosalie!"

"Nice to meet you Rosalie, I'm Shirley."

The girl held out her hand and smiled. She seemed nice enough.

"Hi…" I said shaking her hand gently.

"And…well you already know Lelouch hehe, so now you just have to meet Kallen, Suzaku, Rivals,

Nina, and Nunnally."

"Don't forget about Arthur."

I turned around to see who said that. It was a tall boy with light brown hair, and to my surprise, he looked Japanese!…Eleven…!

"Oh Suzaku, glad you're here, this is Rosalie."

"Hello, Nice to meet you."

He smiled at me kindly.

"Uh yeah, same here." I smiled back, trying not to offend anyone.

"Rosalie is our newest member, so don't scare her away Suzaku."

"WHAT! And why would you say something like that?"

"No reason."

"Um…if you don't mind me asking…what's your name…president?"

"WHAT! You don't even know my name!"

"I know your last name is Ashford…after the school…"

Everyone started laughing.

"Her name is Milly." Lelouch stood up as he said this.

"Oh…Okay."

"Wow, you seem so skittish, are you afraid we're going to bite or something?"

"No!" I blushed. Not a good thing.

"Oh! She's blushing, see what you guys do!"

"Hey, it's not my fault, blame yourself, you said it."

"Well she does, look she's positively frightened of us!"

"I think she just needs to get to know us, you don't like strangers do you?" Lelouch said smiling.

I could have responded to that, I should have responded to something I suppose, but at that particular moment all I could think was…'wow Lelouch has nice hair.' He did! It was such an interesting shade of brown. I liked it, once again, I was staring, not good! I guess it showed on my face…again…

"Look, now she's even redder."

"Maybe she has a fever…"

"That's what I thought this morning. She looked that way then to, that rain probably wasn't good for you." Lelouch reach out to feel my forehead.

Now this definitely wasn't good. Physical contact I didn't want that…form him!

"Hmmm, you are a little warm."

I could almost feel myself become a darker shade of pink. Wonderful.

"I-I'll be fine, I'm just a little tired."

"Are you sure Rose, I bet you could go back to your room to rest, I'll call in your attendance." Well at least Milly was thoughtful.

"No, I'll be fine I'm sure."

"Maybe you should get more sleep at night then, wouldn't want you to fall asleep during class."

"You're one to talk! You sleep through half your classes Lelouch!"

"Yes, but I maintain a 4.0, which is more than I can say for you Shirley."

"WHAT! I am a straight A student I'll have you know!"

"Sure sure, that's not what your last report card said."

"Have you been snooping through my records or something you jerk?!"

"Come on now ladies, break it up."

"Ladies?"

"Wow, I would pay to see Lulu in a dress!"

"Yes Shirley, I'm sure you would, but unfortunately that fantasy will never come true, now can we get this show on the road!?"

I was now officially lost.

"Haha, well I'm going to go see how Nunnally is doing, Siaoko should have brought her to the clubhouse for lunch."

"Good, Kallen and everyone else are in there and I was going to take Rosalie to eat with us."

Okay Lelouch, looks like it's settled, lets go." Suzaku and Lelouch started walking off together.

"Come on Rosalie."

"Wait…who's Arthur?"


	3. Did He Just Call Me Cute?

A/N

So...well I know that this...is EXTREMLY short, But I WILL make up for it by uploading chapter 4 by tomorrow night at the VERY latest. So read and enjoy. KK Bye ^^

Chapter 3

Did He Just call Me Cute?

So, here I am, faced with my latest issue. (As if I needed any more…)

Apparently…I was…hmm…I don't even know. I don't want to say I had a crush on Lelouch…but I don't want to lie to myself…or do I? Great Idea!

"And this my dear friend, is Arthur." Milly Giggled as she pointed to a mangy charcoal colored cat with gray spots. He didn't look very special to me.

"Umm…hi…Arthur?"

"Meraw." Arthur arched his back and spat at me.

"Um…That's…an interesting ahem, meow you've got there."

I backed away slowly, I didn't like the way he was looking at my face…or how he started hissing…or his claws, GOOD LORD! This cat was psychotic

"Arthur, be nice." Suzaku bent down to scold him, it didn't look like he was any better with cat's than I though. Arthur jumped upon his head and began pawing at his face.

"Oh my!"

"Haha, don't worry, it may not seem like it, but Arthur and Suzaku are best friends. Arthur is just a little more physical about their relationship than Suzaku." Lelouch turned to me and smiled.

I didn't like it…well I did…but I wasn't going to let myself know that I did. I shouldn't get my hopes up, it would just cause me pain in the end. Or at the very least hours of boring teenage angst. Sitting in a corner writing love letters to a guy you'll never work up the courage to give them to wasn't exactly my style. Well…if I had a 'style' anyway, that wouldn't be part of it.

"Well enough fuss about Arthur and Suzaku's lover's spats, let's go get you introduced to everyone else.

The rest of the day was for the most part uneventful. I met Rivals, perverted and once again much to hyper, Kallen, who kind of scared me a little though she seemed nice enough, Nina whom I liked a lot, she was quiet, that was good, and last but certainly not least; Nunnally.

Nunnally was Lelouch's little sister. She was perhaps one of the sweetest people I'd ever met, and Lelouch had an almost creepy connection with her. I later learned why…or at least I think it might be why. She was the only family he had left. Apparently his family had been killed by terrorist's. almost the exact opposite of what happened to mine, but still the same. Nunnally had been caught up in this event as well. And as a result she was left paraplegic and blind. I'm sure that he would have waited on her hand and foot, but apparently to continue his studies, he had a hand maid named Saioko who took care of her.

So Lelouch -despite his exterior- had suffered a fair amount of hardship himself. I hadn't expected that…not exactly. I knew there was something off about him. You could see it in his eyes, he was always thinking…but about what? I found myself wanting to know what it was that he thought about…NO!

I didn't care, I wouldn't care…I couldn't care.

"Miss Demerson, would you care… to tell the rest of the class what exactly it is that you're so preoccupied with?"

"Hmm…" I turned to face Mr. Gibbson. Again with the daydreaming. I needed medication! I stood up.

"N-no sir, please excuse me."

"Don't let it happen again."

"Yes sir…" I sat down. Everyday, life just got better and better. Today was just one of those truly special ones.

Let's see, in the past…1-2-3-4-5 about six hours, I had been 'rescued' by a handsome Britanian, drafted into the school's student council -credit to handsome Britanian- found out that said…handsome Britanian had a…would you call it dark past? And had NOT developed a serious crush on him at all! Oh yeah, and I wasn't suffering from a severe case of self induced denial either.

Now, in another hour, we would be permitted to go back to our dorms, or my case, my run down excuse for a home. Then I would eat supper -probably left over miso soup- finish my homework, take a shower, and spend another night trying -unsuccessfully- to sleep. Wonderful.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

No one else said anything about my "spacing out" for the rest of the day. I helped clean the classroom at the end, then gathered my stuff and prepared myself to leave. I almost made it to the front gate, when suddenly…HE was there. Why, did he know something that I didn't want to know I knew?

"Hello Rose." He smiled at me as I approached. His face was dazzling…I mean I didn't care!

"Hi…L-Lelouch…" CRAP! Now I was stuttering when I saw him, great as if the blushing didn't suffice.

"Umm…w-what are you, I mean what can I…Do you need something?"

"Not really, I thought maybe, if you didn't mind I would walk you home."

"Sure…but why?"

"Well, not that I really have anything better to do…but mostly because I'm worried that you might faint on your way home, and I would feel awful if something happened to you that I could have prevented."

"Faint?"

"I'm fairly certain you have a fever, and every time I see you, you look just a little more flushed."

"Oh...t-that…" Crap, he noticed it to.

"So may I have the honor of walking you home?" Another dazzling smile.

"Mmm…"

"Is that a yes?"

"OH! Y-yeah, I mean yes…"

"You really are kind of skittish."

"I'm sorry." I said, looking down, great he thought I was an illiterate idiot.

"I think it's kind of cute."

He began walking towards the alley I had crashed into him in earlier.

"Cute?"


	4. Is He Going To Be My Chaperon?

A/N

Well…this ones a little bit longer than normal…but not much sorry ^^'''

DOUBLE UPDATE THOUGH!

So please enjoy, 'tis just starting to get good…and develop a plot ^^'''

Chapter 4

Is He Going To Be My Chaperon?

Lelouch was…special.

He wasn't like most of the guys my age. Or in general for that matter. 

But I couldn't tell if he was truly concerned for my health, or if there was something more to this. Maybe just something that I wasn't seeing. It would take some time to discern his true intensions. For now, I decided to just enjoy his company…NO wait…to…well I guess enjoying his company was okay, we could be friends…right?

"Turn left up here, it's that group of apartments right there."

"Which one is yours? "

"Room 119 on the second floor."

"This isn't the best neighborhood you know?" he said, looking around as we walked.

Great, now he new I was poor.

"Yeah, cheapest rent in town."

"No, that's not what I mean, there's a lot of…crime around here."

"Really, so close to the school?"

"5 blocks can be a different world, you're on the outskirts of the 'bad part of town'."

When I got to my room, he waited for me to open the door, I was nervously fiddling with the key's. I didn't know if I should invite him in or what. It seemed like the polite thing to do, but as soon as I got the door open, he began walking back to the elevator. 

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." He called over his shoulder. 

Was he really just making sure I got home safe? That was so…so…sweet. No…Cliché! 

He was, the whole "May I have the honor of walking you home?" it was like something out of a bad romance movie based in the Victorian age. He was almost too proper. But…charming…Oh god no, it was cheesy and pathetic! That's what it was…yeah…

"Wait!" NO NO NO! What was I doing?!

"What is it?" He stopped one foot about to go into the elevator.

"Um…well, do you want to come in for something to drink or something…it's the least I can do for walking me home and all…" My voice faded off into a whisper. I was stupid, what the hell was I thinking? Really.

"Are you sure you feel up to it? Maybe you should get some sleep."

Say you mind, say you mind! Tell him you were just being polite, he obviously doesn't want to come in, don't pressure him!

"No, I'm fine, unless you have somewhere to be."

"Heh, nowhere actually." He walked back towards my door, which I now noticed was dirty. What the hell??? My door was dirty? I really did have issues.

"After you." He said, ushering me in with his hand.

I went into the small kitchen -which was three feet from the small living room- to make us some tea. I almost felt embarrassed to have him in here. Then again, for all I new he lived in a run down apartment to. But I seriously doubted it.

"You keep it extremely clean in here…"

"I'm a neat freak." I admitted. I never really thought of it as a bad thing. At least it was clean, I could always say that. I was my own personal maid service.

"So, where do you live Lelouch?"

He looked down at the floor, scratching his cheek.

"Well, honestly, I live at the school." 

What was so weird about living in the school dorms?

"Are the dorms nice?"

"They are, but I don't live in them."

"But…"

"I live in the same building that the student council has there meetings in. Second floor."

"students are aloud to live there?"

"Not normally…but under extenuating circumstances, I'm permitted to."

"Extenu- The teapot started whistling before I could finish.

"I'll be right back." I walked into the kitchen to fix the tea. What did he mean when he said 'extenuating circumstances'? Maybe I shouldn't ask…then again I was curious… I could always- "AHH…crap." I spilled hot tea everywhere, that was great, this spacing out thing was getting just a little bit ridiculous.

"Are you okay." He was standing next to me already.

"Yeah, I just spilled tea…and burned myself a little…"

"Let me see."

He took my hand, gently he began rubbing his fingers along the already red area.

"Well, it doesn't look bad, but I bet it hurts."

"Yeah, a little…I'll be fine though." He was still holding onto my hand. I felt my face get warmer. I was sure he would notice, he always noticed, and he normally mentioned it.

"I hope it stops hurting soon…and I think you should get some sleep…" His voice was soft almost a whisper. My heart was beating harder than normal. Maybe I really was sick…that must have been it, I was exerting myself, I didn't like him, I didn't, I couldn't. 

I was so confused…

"I know you went through all the trouble of making this tea…but are you sure you don't want to go to bed, you look tired." He still hadn't let go of my hand. I was only slightly incoherent.

"I- I'm okay- well I mean I'm not tired, No I am N-no…"

"Haha, I guess that answers that question, I'll see you in the morning then."

"Okay…" I was hoping I didn't sound as disappointed to him as I sounded to myself…but I doubted it…WAIT! Why was I disappointed, I couldn't…Maybe I did need sleep, I needed to clear my head…

He walked out the door, closing it behind me. I started to think clearly again. I went to lock the door.

A thought occurred to me…we didn't have any classes together, and I only saw him at lunch…so then…

"Wait…In the morning?"


	5. Special Chapter

Chapter 5~

Super Special Chapter 1

The Catcher In The Rye lol

I knew this was for the best. This was for the best, and I knew that.

I simply couldn't allow myself to become distracted, and over a boy of all things.

Of all the things that could distract me, a boy?

I didn't really have feelings for him, I couldn't. I couldn't have feeling's for him, and I really didn't.

____________________________________________________________________________________

A/N~ KK, the whole 'double speech' thing I'm doing here…well if you've read The Catcher In The Rye, then you get it. Honestly, I dun have a problem with the book…but I knew this would REALLY piss one of my friends off…or make her laugh…probably both. So I'm not going to start writing like this all the time XD~

P's~ I dun know why the last chapter was all underlined o.o…but I didn't do it, I tried to fix it, but no matter what I did nothing happened, so ya sorry but deal.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I took a step towards my bed, then collapsed. All to soon though, I hadn't quite made it there. I found myself face down on the carpet. Great, the perfect ending to the perfect day.

So what was I going to do? I couldn't really have…f-f-f-feelings for him…could I?

NO! Absolutely not! Absurd, ridiculous, shiny hair…I MEAN… GAH! No use… Okay, so I had a crush on Lelouch, it was aloud! Sure, I was a seventeen year old girl, not liking guys would be stranger…right? So this was fine, I would get over it eventually. So what would I do in the mean time? I was already constantly distracted, I didn't need his help, really. And besides, it appeared I would have to spend a significant amount of time with him, and this was going to make it harder. Damn it, why couldn't he just be a jerk like most of the other guys. I didn't even know anything about him, how could I like him? I couldn't! You can't have feelings for someone if you don't know anything about their personality, maybe he was actually mean or stupid. It was to much to think of right now, maybe I really was sick. My head was hurting now, and I felt feverish. Or maybe it was a result of all the stress that had suddenly fell into my lap.

I stood up slowly, not daring to put any faith into my wobbly legs. This time I made the three foot journey to my bed successfully. I laid down, to think. Maybe I was just being childish. Mean and stupid, that sounded plenty mature…

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hmmm…GAH!!!!!!!"

I tossed the blankets off me, I must have fallen asleep on accident last night. This was great I was going to be late again. At least my alarm had went off. Not that it would do me much good now, I still had to take a shower, iron my uniform, and then get dressed in the next -I glanced at the clock which was still beeping- 25 minutes! SHIT! Just my luck.

I ran to the shower. Hoping I could make it. Maybe if I hurried, and skipped the ironing I could make it. It wasn't THAT wrinkled right?

I slammed my fist against the clock, then looked around the room searching for my uniform. I didn't see it. But after I washed it I always…WAIT! I looked down. Perfect, just perfect. I was still wearing it! I hadn't even washed it, and it WAS just THAT wrinkled after sleeping in it all night. There was no way I could wash, dry, and iron my uniform, take a shower, and get ready in the next - I glanced back over to the clock- 20 minutes.

"Oh…" I sighed and collapsed to the floor. This was all his fault. Stupid stupid stupid LELOUCH! Oh no, I had forgotten. Didn't he say something about seeing me in the morning? Did he mean he was going to meet me for school? We probably wouldn't see each other in the morning otherwise…but then again…why had I even crashed into him in the first place, he shouldn't have been walking around before school…why was he out walking the other morning anyway? Did he do some kind of errand in the mornings? Whatever, I didn't care it didn't matter now. I may as well just stay home…I didn't feel well anyway…I put my hand against my throat. It was sore. And my head still hurt. Maybe I had a cold…

Knock Knock Knock

"Could that be him?" I whispered to myself as I tried to stand up.

Wait, I couldn't let him see me like this…then again…why not? I walked to the door, but stopped myself from opening it.

"Who is it?" My voice came out weak and raspy.

"The pizza man of course."

Oh, thank God, it's just the… HEY! wait a minute, I didn't order a pizza…I opened the door.

"Hi." Lelouch said waving.

"H-hi…"

"Are you ready…for…um…are you going to school today…'cause you don't look particularly well."

I glanced back down.

"Oh the uniform, well-

"No…I mean you look really sick, are you okay?"

Did I really look that bad? Come to think of it, I hadn't even looked at myself today…or brushed my hair, or teeth…or bathed! I shouldn't have answered the door.

"Do I really look that bad?"

"No, you just look like you don't feel well."

"Yes…and you look like your telling the truth, now that we're both done with our lies for the day."

"So are you going to school?"

"Are you?"

"Sort of, why?"

"Wait, what do you mean sort of?" How could he sort of go, either he didn't or he did.

"Well I'll be there, I can't guarantee I'll attend all my classes…but I'll be there."

"It's not very smart to ditch classes you know."

"That I do, but it's not very smart to over exert yourself when you're sick either."

"Damn, got me there."

"So are you going?"

I sighed.

"I want to…I mean I don't WANT to, but I need to. Unfortunately, I have nothing to wear, and not enough time to even improvise."

"Ah, it's a divine sign, stay home Rose, the world is telling you to."

"I don't know if I would read into it quite that much." He was in a humorously sarcastic mood. I wish I was that jovial…or did I?

"At any rate, you wont be able to concentrate in class if you feel as bad as you look."

"Thank you ever so much." I said, trying to sound sarcastic. I just sounded nauseous.

"I didn't mean it that way, go back to bed, get some rest, and I tell Milly. She'll take care of the absence."

"Don't you think she's going to get tired of doing me favors? You people must think I'm a delinquent, since you've met me I've only either been late to or skipping school."

"Nah, she doesn't mind helping out a friend, besides your to sweet to be a delinquent."

Sweet? Did he call me sweet, was that good or bad? That was good right?

"Thank you…"

"Sure, anytime I hope you feel better." and with that he turned to leave.

I had meant thanks for the erm…compliment, but either way.

I washed my uniform. Dried it. Ironed it, then hung it up for school, which I hoped I would be attending tomorrow. Now it was me time. I went to take a warm shower. It helped my mood a little, but not much. I didn't feel like eating. More or less I didn't trust my stomach. I didn't want to have to clean up my own vomit. So I decided to take Lelouch's advice and just go back to sleep. I could stand a couple extra hours.

To my surprise, I fell asleep pretty easy. And had dreams. Real dreams. Not nightmares. Nothing to do with the Abernathy's…

I opened my eye's. Taking in the scenery. I was confused. Where was I? Oh, my room that's right. I didn't go to school . The aberrance in my day had me confused. Or maybe it was the fever. Unless it had gone down. I sat up in bed. It was almost dark out, it must have been at least five or six. It was October, it got dark pretty early. It had been unusually warm, but I knew cold weather would be here soon. I stood up and walked to the living room to turn on some lights. I brushed my hair and went over to the refrigerator. I was starving. I looked around for something to eat. Maybe leftovers? I wanted soup…Miso didn't sound to good right now though…what the hell, anything warm sounded good right now. My throat was craving warm filling food. My stomach growled at the thought.

"If I were delicious…where would I be? Ah, that's right…in my own stomach."

Knock Knock Knock

There was a soft rapping at the door. Who would come to see…Lelouch!

"Who is it?" Like I didn't know.

"Just the pizza man again."

"I don't think I ordered a pizza."

"Are you sure, it's a pretty special pizza."

I went to open the door. There was Lelouch, and he was holding…a pizza?

"Good evening, hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Is that pizza?"

"Yeah, I didn't think it would settle to well with your stomach, but I thought maybe-

"Can I have some?" I interrupted.

He just stared at me. For a second at least. Then he burst out laughing.

"Wow, you must be really hungry."

I blushed and looked down. Great, now I felt like an idiot.

"Did you even eat today?"

"No…"

"You're supposed to eat when you're sick you know?"

"You're supposed to go to class when you attend school to…you know?"

"Ah, you got me, so then, do you want some pizza?"

"Yes!"

I lead him to the sofa.

"Make yourself at home." I stared down at the pizza box as he sat it on the table.

"So what's so special about this pizza?" I said reaching for the box.

"It's special because it's not eaten yet."

"What?"

"I don't get pizza very often, I have a friend that normally commandeers any and all pizza I come into contact with."

I laughed.

"Wow, they must really like pizza."

"Yeah, so do you like pizza?"

I looked up at him, I'd already devoured half a slice.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Sorry, I really am hungry."

"No, it's fine."

"So why are you bringing me dinner? Not that I mind."

"No real reason, just wanted to check in and see how you were feeling."

No way. No guy was that considerate. Especially a guy I just met! He had to have an agenda.

"So anything exciting happen at school?"

"Not really, student life is so boring, then again life in general is usually pretty boring…"

He placed his hand gently against my cheek. I had never actually tried not to blush. It had never really been a problem before, but I was trying now. It was a lost cause from the beginning.

"Your fever seems to have gone down."

He was so close, this wasn't fair. How could he be so cool about this while I was going crazy? I didn't know what to do, was I supposed to say something. I felt like an idiot just sitting there, staring into his eyes…

"Rosalie."

"Yeah." I breathed.

"Are you easily offended?"

The confusion sobered me a little bit. I wasn't really sure what he meant, so if I didn't know what he was talking about, I couldn't say yes.

"No…"

"I hope not." he said leaning in to kiss me softly.

NO! This wasn't happening. Was I still asleep? Was I crazy, was it the fever, maybe it hadn't gone down. Wait, did I ever even have a real fever, wait, wait! WHAT WAS GOING ON? I was kissing him back! This was insane!

He pulled away. I was still a little bit shocked. I shouldn't be kissing him! And I certainly shouldn't enjoy myself! Which I didn't, really, and once again, I wasn't in denial.

"Did that offend you?"

"No." I managed to say.

"Good. Any chance of it ever happening again?"

What, what were we talking about? He wanted to kiss me again? He wanted to kiss me at all?

"Ummm…is that rhetorical?"

"Nope." he had a confident grin on his face.

"I don't know…""Are you upset?"

"NO!" I answered to quickly.

"Well, I'd better go, people might think things."

"Who cares what people think?"

"Milly, she loves gossip, this would make her day."

"So…then…" I didn't know what to say, what did this mean? he liked me right?

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"I hope you feel better."

"I hope you don't get whatever I have."

"It would be worth it." He said smiling as he headed for the door.

"Good night." He called over his shoulder.

"Yeah, good night…"

Well…that was a special chapter in my life…


End file.
